Lucious Creed
" Nobody can hurt me , without my got damn permission " - Lucious Creed Name Lucious 'Last Name' Creed 'IMVU Name' Uub 'Nicknames' LC NightOwl Kid 'Age' 17 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'10 'Weight' 145 'Blood type' AB 'Behavior/Personality - Lucious is a young and wise child showerd with ambition , Along with his intellegence Came a definate sense of pride but though he inhabited many cherishable qualites some may kill for , he was Quite a fool when it came to woman Woman was his kryptonite , Though Lucious was weak when it came to sharing a few words his personality was able to make up for it all , He was able to bring light into the darkest room , Hell he could have the Devil himself leaping over raindbows If he really wanted too . It was all part of his ever lasting Charm but little did most people know , The smile and the charm Lucious displayed was all part of a big disguise he Held over himself to cover the fact that he wasnt happy at all . Depression is what pressured him at night he never met his mother and his father barely had anytime for him , It was if he lived among a stranger a man he never knew thee man he refered to as a father but only kept a roof over his head nothing else . It was ashame of Lucious to ever think that way well atleast thats what he belived, not every kid is as fortunate to even meet there father . Lucious drenched among emotions but never allowed that to disable his ability to fight . He handled his opponents with just the amount of intensity needed depending on the type of situation . Once furious a most definate noticable abnormal change would overcome Lucious , It was as if some darkside was suddenly released . If you were to look in his eyes you were unable to see nothing all sense of humanity dimished nothing left but the thirst of blood . No one has truly seen Lucious until they've seen him in battle it is then they'll see him for who he truly is and though he fights like a mad man , every kick blow or punch he throws his properly judged and thought of before hand most believed the mixed emotions he held inside was the cause of his insanity. Others believed he was possessed . But there was one thing they were all able to agree on and that was Lucicous anger was his greatest strength. Apperance ~ Ling appears very innocent rarely caught without a smile dangling among his face , He keeps his raven black hair tied which usually ends right below his shoulder blade . His eyes are a light blue . He carries a bang that usually covers his view blocking his right which usually is the reason why he constantly either blows or brush his hair out of his face. Lucious is usually caught wearing a fancy jacket with a casual button down shirt beneath it. Lucious is a bit masculin , Which makes up for his childish feautures . When not working out he is usually training with his grandfather at an old Dojo to which his able to keep his Masculinity. Clan and Rank Heroes for Hire Sidekick/Vigilante 'What district do you live in? - District 2 Relationship Single 'Occupation' Heroes For Hire - Vigilante Waiter- SOHO Kitchen 'Fighting Style' This is a powerful Hybrid style, for versatile and swift of there feet fighters. Taking two styles into a clean mix. The first style being one from the Philippines.Eskrima is a term for the traditional martial arts of the Philippines ("Filipino Martial Arts," or FMA) that emphasize weapon-based fighting with sticks, knives and other bladed ''weapons, and various improvised weapons. It also includes hand-to-hand combat, joint locks, grappling and weapon disarming techniques. For the purpose of ''convenience, this article will use the term Eskrima throughout.Many Filipino systems focus on defending against and/or reacting to angles of attack rather than particular strikes. The theory behind this is that virtually all types of hand-to-hand attacks (barehanded or with a weapon) will hit or reach a combatant via these angles of attack and it is reasoned that it is more efficient to learn to defend against different angles of attack rather than learning to defend against particular styles, particular techniques ''or particular weapons. For instance, the technique for defending against an attack angle that comes overhead from the right is very similar whether the attacker uses ''barefists, a knife, a sword or a spear. The practioner of this hybrid style is extremly versatile and quickly able to adapat to any combat situation at Inhuman pace. A ''mixture of Eskrima would be Hapkido, that's embedded deep within this powerful styles core. Hapkido contains both long- and close-range fighting techniques, utilizing jumping kicks and percussive hand strikes at longer ranges and pressure point strikes, joint locks, or throws at closer fighting distances. Hapkido emphasizes circular ''motion, redirection of force, and control of the opponent.Practitioners seek to gain advantage through footwork and body positioning to incorporate the use of leverage, ''avoiding the use of strengtha gainst strength. This powerful free stlye martial arts Allows the user the ability to manipulate kinetic energy, the energy created by any form ''of movement. Using this power, one would be able to transfer kinetic energy from one object to another, thus strengthening their attacks, or tearing holes in walls with a''simple touch. Users can also could turn an object's potential energy into kinetic energy, making it explosive, and cause another being to be unable to move or unable to ''stop if in motion.( In the DBZ universe you could wreck people with this, but if you use it in YMRP haha it has to be modereated HIGHLY.) Download (7).jpg Images (8).jpg Escrima Baliog Pomali by nahumreigh.jpg Perks (2) 'Peak Human Speed' Users can run up to 60km/h (40 mph) with this sort of speed, one could catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, likely to always be first in running-races and have great reactions.The user's speed is at the highest limit of human potential. 'Peak Human Reflexes' The user's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. They can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; They could even evade strikes from beings with super speed, and dodge multiple gunfire with ease. 'Weapon Of Choice' EsKrima Sticks' - '''The most basic and common weapon in eskrima is the yantok. They are typically constructed from rattan, an inexpensive stem from a type of Southeast Asian vine. Hard and durable yet lightweight, it shreds only under the worst abuse and will not splinter like wood, making it a safer training tool. This aspect makes it useful in defence against blades. Kamagong (ironwood or ebony) and bahi (heart of the palm) are sometimes used after being charred and hardened. These hardwoods are generally not used for sparring, however, as they are dense enough to cause serious injury, but traditional sparring does not include weapon to body contact. The participants are skilled enough to parry and counterstrike, showing respect in not intentionally hitting the training partner. In North America and Europe, eskrima practitioners wear head and hand protection while sparring with rattan sticks, or otherwise use padded batons. Some modern schools use sticks made out of aluminium or other metals, or modern high-impact plastics. .... However Lucious was able to conduct his own form of this weapon , Instead of being materialized by an inexspensive stem from a vine , Lucious version of the Eskrima stick is made out of a very rare metalic that discharges a great amout of static energy upon contact. Lucious reason for always wearing the leather and rubber gloves given to him by Red Dawn on there first mission together . Lucious Eskrima stick is also aple to change into a Bo Staff once bith ends of the stick is placed together , Usually used for jumping over buildings or anything else that required a boost in height . Lucious Eskrima stick is a midnight black color with dashes of blue at the end. Lucious is only using this under his Vigilante disguise " NightOwl" 'NightOwl' Also apart of his NightOwl persona the suit itself comes equiped with standard designs curtiousey of Ochigi Ryoji. The NightOwl suit is based on the second version of the Red Dawnsuit was developed by Ochigi and Densuke during his second of year of being back in Kasihana city. It has all of the misc advantages of the first version including vision mods (aka X-ray, night vision, sonar, etc, it's all in th link of "Red Dawn"), and functions, but this suit is slightly different. It only has A.G.F infused Ragnite on the head area (cowl), chest plate, abdomen, shoulders, thighs, boots & gloves, and the full back along with a cup for the groin. It's less armored, so it's easily manouverable and noteably faster. The big difference is that one is not in peak human state, rather his usual above average human condition. This is so a person can actually use 'Chi' in this version. He has full offensive advantages, with slightly less defensive capabilites, but his main parts are still protected. NightOwl suit however also offers a blending mode of sorts, that reflects light, no matter how bright or dim, off of it's surface, allowing for a form of static camofluage so to speak. The suit also emits a pharomone that forms an inivisible bodily barrier around his body. Once NightOwl has a targt in sight, via the targeting system on his cowl with a HUD interface mind you (linked to the Ryoji computer as well) he can touch a person via these nanites, and put the opponent in a comatose state (one post charge time for this ability) The camofluage also gives the suit other perks, weather it's being used or not *Renders the body temperature cold, to become immune to heat vision *Contains traces of lead to be immune to X-ray vision *Emits a skin tight layer of Chaff frequency, to render remote controled ballistics, expolosive, and techologicaly devices against it in confusion. For example: if one tried to find him on a radar, he wouldn't show up at all *Fireproof, fully insulated, thermal resistentt, wraps the body in a way to allow full flexibitliy and movement *Shock absobant boots and gloves to reduce physical damage *has a hidden compartment in the thight, and the biceps for shuriken or any weapon desired. 'Utility Belt' *10 smoke pellets which range 7 feet on use *10 Explosive throwing spheres *7 sticky explosive throwing spheres *3 sedative spheres which will knock someone unconscious after 2 post if not expelled *5 tear gas pellets same radius as the smoke pellets *EMP bomb which covers a 10 mile radius (last for 2 post) *rebreather which allows for purified oxygen in unpurified areas, and even stores oxygen allowing for 30 minutes in the void of space or airless areas. *Wired cable, exntending 30 feet in length, with enough tensile strength to support at least 5 tons. Has a metal grappling hook attacked to the end of it, and is thin enough to carry around in his belt. This can be attached to his watch, to use as a grapple gun, or a claw like device. *30 bladed projectile disc, made of solid titanium alloy. *5 Remote control projectie disc. *Lock pick *5 Tracking devices which are linked to the watches gps feature. They are no bigger than a millimeter in size and cannot be seen without intensely looking at it. *First aid kit containing disinfectant spray, cloths, and bandages *The '''Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear' (立体機動装置 Rittai kidō sōchi?), also called Vertical Maneuvering Equipment, is a set of gear developed by humans that allows great mobility when facing the enemies in combat. The gear allows the user to fight in a 3D space as opposed to a 2D one. The gear itself takes the form of a body harness that encompasses much of the body below the neck. Though using it will allow a skilled user great mobility, it carries a large risk of overtaxing the user's muscles, thus special physical conditioning is required to use this gear is fixed because of the suit's propertys so this is not a problem at all the straps are all non visible as it connects to the suits design itself. The retractible Steel wire is stored inside the belt, which is why its unusually thick. There are two mini axles, which revolve independently, and allow for ascending and descending fashions such as pulling and retracting. Allies/Enemies Densuke Mifunae - Mentor Ayperos Akiyama - Mentor Jin Son - Brother/Nemesis 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' ' StatBook Information. ' Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 05:50, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Category:NGRPC Category:Vigilante Category:Heroes For Hire